The objective of this grant is to promote increased participation at the National Conference on Undergraduate Research (NCUR) 2005, and at subsequent NCUR's, by students from historically underrepresented minority groups (e.g. African Americans, Hispanics and Native Americans), with particular emphasis on students in science and engineering disciplines. While previous NCURs have had a racially/ethnically diverse group of participants, data gathered at the NCUR 2003 Conference, held at the University of Utah, indicates that participation by students in under-represented minority groups presenting in the sciences and engineering still fell below the racial distribution of earned bachelor's degrees awarded in science and engineering, based on the number of such degrees awarded in 2001. We also hope to increase the number of Minority Serving Institutions (MSI) represented at the conference. To achieve these objectives, VMI and W&L have established a Diversification Steering Committee (DSC) to assist in the conference program planning, and to ensure that the conference program is responsive to the needs of under-represented minorities. We also plan to establish collaborations with MSI's and minority science/engineering organizations to actively promote NCUR and to recruit prospective minority science/engineering students to present at the conference. Additionally, W&L and VMI are attempting to secure travel funds (transportation, lodging, meals) to support participation by minority science/engineering students from MSI's. NCUR is the only annual event for undergraduate students representing hundreds of institutions nationwide to present research from a broad liberal arts curriculum. Based upon the attendance at the two most recent NCURs, approximately 1800-2000 undergraduates are expected to present at NCUR 2005, and more than half of the presentations are expected to be in the areas of biology, biochemistry, molecular biology, microbiology, bioengineering, and other areas of science and engineering.